Teenage Wasteland
by stayregal
Summary: Emma and Regina are teenagers who meet when Emma is placed with a new foster family in Boston. The two befriend each other when they meet in school and decide to run away together, only to be separated once again. What happens when the two meet again 10 years later? Rated M for later scenes. SQ happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Emma and Regina are both teenagers above the age of consent. Eventually will turn into SQ.

Emma walked into Fenway High School surrounded by a sea of other students. It was her first day of her senior year, and subsequently it was also her first day at this new school. She had just moved to Boston with her foster family and she already couldn't wait to leave. In a month's time she would be 18 and she was out of there, never to look back. Just one month. She only had to make it one month.

Looking at her class schedule, Emma frowned. _I should have come early to scope out where my classes are._ "Fuck" she whispered, looking around. "Uh, excuse me?" She tried to get someone's attention. Anyone. But all of the other students bustled around her paying her no mind. "Oh, for fucks sake!" She saw a girl walking up to her.

"You look lost, dear." The girl said. She had dark brown hair and matching eyes, and donned the traditional school uniform well. The girl grabbed the schedule out of Emma's hands and looked at it.

"Uh, yeah. It's my first day. I don't know where anything is." Emma answered.

"We have homeroom together." The girl said and handed Emma back her paper. Then she turned and walked away. Emma wasn't sure whether to follow her or not, so she just stood there like an idiot. The girl turned around to Emma again. "Well, are you going to follow me or no, Emma?"

"Erm…" Emma offered and jogged to catch up with the girl. "How did you know my name?" She asked as they walked down a side hallway together.

"It's on your schedule." The girl smirked. "Emma Swan. Pretty."

"Erm, thanks. So, like, are you going to tell me your name?" Emma asked, looking to the girl.

"Isn't it more fun this way? Plus, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me or anything. People talk around here." The girl said. They rounded another corner before stopping just outside of a door. "This is it. Room 107." She said just as the bell rang.

"Thanks." Emma added, still contemplating what the girl meant by 'people talk around here'. The two girls walked in and Emma took a seat in the back next to the girl that had helped her.

More and more students filed in and took their seats and soon the teacher, Mr. Zalinski, was taking roll. One by one he called out student's names, resulting in a 'here' or 'yeah'.

"Regina Mills". Mr. Zalinski called. Silence. "Miss Mills?"

"…Yeah." The girl sitting next to Emma, the girl that had helped her find the room, answered. Regina Mills. Emma glanced over at the girl, who bore back into her with her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Regina." Emma said with a smile. Regina turned to face the front, clearly suppressing a smile. Emma wondered what the big deal was about knowing her name.

"Emma Swan?" The teacher called out.

"Here." Emma responded, causing a couple of heads to turn and look at her. She knew the drill. This wasn't her first time in a new school. She had been bounced around from foster home to foster home her whole life, resulting in many first days at many new schools. This was nothing new.

Once the teacher finished roll, it was basically a free period. And since there was no homework to be done, people mostly just chatted. Emma turned to Regina.

"So why didn't you want me to know your name? Like being mysterious or something?" Emma asked her. Regina chuckled.

"Sure, something like that." She answered. "Let's talk about you. Why did you move here?"

"Got put in a new foster family here." Emma answered with a shrug like it was nothing.

"Foster family, huh?"

"Yep. Been in the system since I was born." Emma answered honestly. "I've basically lived everywhere on the east coast." Regina nodded in understanding. "What about you? You always live in Boston?"

"Born and raised." The girl answered. "Can't wait to get out of here though."

"I hear you." Emma responded.

—

Emma had picked up a job at a small coffee shop when she had gotten to town. If she was planning on leaving, she needed some cash saved up to fund her getaway. So after school she showed up on time for her shift, threw on an apron and got to work. Halfway through, she saw a familiar face walk through the door.

"Hey." Emma said as Regina walked up to the counter.

"You work here?" Regina replied.

"Nah, I just wear the apron and hat for fun." Emma said sarcastically with a smile, causing the other girl to chuckle. "What can I get you?"

"Just a large coffee, black." Emma made a face at the order. "Problem?" Regina blinked at the blonde.

"Black coffee? Ew." Emma offered, poring the girl a cup.

"It's an acquired taste, dear. How else are you supposed to enjoy the taste of something if you mask the flavor with milk and sugar?"

"Fair enough." Emma laughed and Regina smiled. She handed the brunette her cup and cashed her out, feeling a little self-conscious as Regina stared at her, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Hey what time do you get off?" Regina asked finally.

"8 o'clock. Why?" Emma asked, curious.

"Meet me out front at 8 then. I want to show you something." Regina took her change and turned, leaving the coffee shop.

—

8 O'clock rolled around and Emma finished the last of her orders and punched out. Throwing on her coat and grabbing her backpack, she stepped outside. The sun was beginning to set but the cool Boston air was not too chilly, a sliver of warmth from summer still lingering around. She looked around before finally spotting Regina standing against a building across the street. She was carrying a duffle bag that looked like it was stuffed to the brim.

Emma hurriedly crossed the street to join the other girl.

"Running away?" Emma laughed, nodding to the bag. Regina smiled.

"Nah." She replied, turning and walking away. Emma knew to follow this time so she kept up one step behind the girl. There was something alluring about Regina. The way she acted. Her mysteriousness. Emma couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted to get to know this girl better.

It wasn't until Regina turned down an alley that Emma got nervous.

"Regina, where are we going?" Emma was beginning to think this was a bad idea. She didn't know any more about this girl than her name. She could be a killer for all she knew! Regina stopped and turned to her quickly.

"Are you scared?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. Emma swallowed and shook her head no. "Do you trust me?" Regina asked.

"I-I mean I just met you. I don't know you." Emma asked confused and Regina laughed. Emma just stared back at her feeling silly.

"Just follow me, ok? Trust me." And with that she turned and walked further into the alley. They reached a fire escape and the brunette reached up and pulled down the ladder with a loud clatter. Emma grew more nervous as she watched the girl begin to climb. "Come on then." Regina called down to Emma, causing her to snap out of it.

Emma had a rule: Don't make friends in a city. You're just going to leave.

She knew she was going to be leaving in a month. She didn't want the heartbreak of leaving behind a friend. She had dealt with that before, causing her to put up walls midway through her childhood. It was easier that way. No messy goodbyes, no missing someone.

 _What the hell, just do it Swan_ she thought to herself, grabbing on to the ladder and hoisting herself up. The two climbed all the way to the roof. The view was breathtaking. They were only about 10 stories up but a lot of Boston was visible from up there.

"Shit, this is beautiful." Emma said in awe.

"Yeah, I come up here a lot to get away." Regina responded. Emma turned to her to see the brunette laying down a blanket.

"Regina Mills, are you trying to woo me?" Emma asked with a laugh. Regina laughed back.

"Not exactly, Miss Swan. I thought we could just chill. I brought this." Regina reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I swiped it from my dad's liquor cabinet. He won't miss it. He's more of a whiskey guy."

It had been a while since Emma really drank. It was hard finding someone to get you booze when you didn't have any friends.

"I don't have cups though. Hope you don't have cooties!" Regina grinned, taking a seat on the blanket. Emma sat down next to her and watched as Regina took a large swig from the bottle, her face screwing into a grimace as she swallowed. "I should have brought a chaser." She offered before passing the bottle to Emma who took a gracious gulp as well, causing a shiver to take over her body.

"Ugh, that burns so good!" Emma laughed and Regina grinned back at her. She passed the bottle back to the brunette and they sat there in silence for a few minutes, passing the bottle back and forth. "So tell me. Why exactly didn't you want me to know your name?" Emma asked, breaking the silence. Regina took another gulp before answering.

"I'm not exactly liked around Fenway. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me before you knew me." the brunette answered seemingly honest.

"And what exactly do people say so wrongly about you?" Emma held her gaze for some time before she finally answered.

"That I'm a slut. A whore. That I'm fucking mental. Oh, and that I'm a drug addict that will do anything for a fix." Regina laughed.

"And are you?" Emma asked, careful not to overstep her boundaries.

"Depends on who you ask." Regina responded, passing the blonde the bottle that was now about a quarter gone and Emma was definitely beginning to feel it.

"I'm asking you." She retorted and the brunette was silent for a moment.

"I'm bad news, Emma." Regina answered finally. "I'll ruin good girls like you."

"Who said I'm good? I've seen and done more than you could imagine. Foster parents don't like troubled children. Another reason I'm in Boston now. You can't ruin me, I'm already ruined." Emma answered quietly, the alcohol making her sound more emotional than she had hoped.

The two girls sat in comfortable silence for a while, staring out over the city.

"Are we even allowed up here?" Emma broke the silence.

"This is my building, it's fine." Regina shrugged.

"Wait, you mean you made me climb that fucking fire escape all the way up here when you live here and we could have just gone inside and used the damn elevator?!"

"Wasn't it more fun this way though?" Regina chuckled and Emma laughed too, laying back, placing her arms behind her head to rest on.

"I wish the city wasn't so damned bright so I could see the stars." Emma mused aloud. Regina followed her lead and lay back too, muttering in agreement.

Some time later, Emma pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was almost midnight.

"Shit, the Herch's are going to be pissed. I gotta go. This was fun though." Emma sat up quickly, Regina following.

"That your foster parents?" Regina asked and Emma nodded, standing a little sloppily. "You gonna be ok to get home?" Regina asked standing no more gracefully than the first.

"I'm drunk, not stupid!" Emma grinned walking over to the fire escape and beginning her descent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Warning, a little drug use in this chapter. Just pot but I wanted to put it out there incase anyone has an issue with it. Also talk of an abortion.

Two weeks breezed by. Emma did her best to keep up on her studies and made sure to pick up extra shifts at work whenever she could. Money wasn't going to make itself! As time went on she grew closer to Regina. The two just seemed to fit as friends. Though Emma had thought about how hard it would be to leave her new friend, she still felt like it was something she needed to do and a friend of a couple of weeks wasn't going to change that.

The two girls sat on the roof of Regina's apartment again on night, passing a joint back and forth. Nights were definitely getting chillier and Emma donned a hooded sweatshirt that said Harvard on it. She had gotten it from one of her social workers. It always made her laugh when she put it on because yeah right, like Harvard was anywhere on her life's radar. But it kept her warm on cold nights like this so Emma kept it.

"Regina?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Hmm?" Regina moaned, taking another hit on the joint.

"If I tell you something, promise me you won't say a word to anyone?" Emma said, causing Regina to sit up. Emma sat too, grabbing the joint and taking a long drag.

"Ok?"

"Promise me." Emma said again.

"Ok, I promise. Em, what's going on?" Regina locked eyes with Emma and held her gaze.

"It was never my plan to make a friend, Regina." Emma said sadly, looking down at her hands. "It complicates things."

"Are you friend-breaking up with me?" Regina laughed. She looked to Emma and saw how serious she looked and her own smile faded. "So like, are you serious? You don't want to be my friend?" Regina's voice sounded worried and slightly hurt, which made Emma feel worse.

"I'm leaving Regina. On my birthday. I'm leaving."

"They're shipping you off to another family? But if you're turning 18 doesn't that mean you'll be out of the system?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I'll be out of the system. And no, not to another family. I've had this plan since I was a kid. I've waited so long to turn 18 so I could finally be on my own. No more city hopping, no more families that are only in it for the money. Just me on my own."

"Wait so you're going to basically run away?" Regina asked confused.

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone. Please? I just want this to be easy. Nothing has ever been easy for me and I just need this, ok?" Tears stung Emma's eyes and threatened to spill over. Emma composed herself before looking to Regina. She looked sad. It was strange to see her this way. The brunette always wore such a hard bad ass exterior mask, so seeing her wear her feelings now stung Emma a little.

"So what, just fuck me then? Fuck our friendship?" Regina was getting pissed.

"Regina I never meant to make a friend."

"Then why did you?!" She was yelling now, Emma winced. "I thought you were different Emma!" She laughed, "I let you in. I told you shit. I fucking trusted you and you're going to go and just leave? Fuck you, Emma." Regina stood up and walked to the door leading into the building.

"Regina wait, you have to understand!"

"Don't worry Emma, your secret is safe with me." And with that, Regina walked in and slammed the door behind her leaving the blonde on the roof alone. The tears were flowing freely from green eyes now.

"THIS IS WHY I DON'T MAKE FRIENDS!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if Regina heard or not. She was breaking down. This hurt and this was exactly what she was trying to protect herself from. Emma hadn't meant to get so close to the brunette in such a short period of time but it was like there was this pull that gravitated the two of them together.

Emma took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She picked up the last half of the joint that Regina had dropped and lit it before climbing down the fire escape and making her way back home.

—

The next day Emma sat alone at a table during her lunch period. Regina hadn't been in homeroom, making Emma feel worse than she already did.

She raised her sandwich to her mouth and took a bite as two girls bounced over and took a seat across from Emma. They were pretty. One was a dark brunette with red streaks in her hair and heavy makeup on her face. The other was equally as beautiful with a more natural look.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" One of them said.

"Erm, yeah I guess. I mean I started this semester."

"Cool! I'm Ruby." The girl with the red streaks said, grinning like a fool.

"And I'm Belle." The other stated with a kind smile.

"Emma." The blonde stated back with half a smile. She wasn't in the mood for introductions, or company at all for that matter.

"So, like, we've seen you hanging out with Regina Mills a lot here." Ruby said getting serious.

"Yeah? And?" Emma was getting defensive. Where was this going?

"We wanted to warn you about her." Belle said.

"Warn me? Warn me of what?"

"She's bad news, Emma. Like, people say she gets around. She had an abortion, you know." Ruby stated. Emma swallowed thickly. She was becoming angry. Regina's business was hers and hers alone, no one else's. When Emma didn't say anything Ruby continued. "Plus there's talk that she's like gay or bi or something. Oh, and she's a druggie. Like hardcore." This set Emma over the edge.

"And how is this any of anyone's business? Do you always just go around spreading bullshit about people that you don't even make an effort to get to know? Or is it just Regina because you're jealous of her?" Emma spat out.

"Damn, bitch. We were just trying to warn you." Ruby looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Belle said as they both stood to leave.

"She's probably her lover or something. Lesbos." Ruby said with disgust, as she glanced over her shoulder at Emma.

"Hey Ruby?" Emma called out. The brunette turned and looked at her. "How about you go fuck yourself." Emma called to her, flipping her the middle finger with a smile. Ruby and Belle both gasped as the students at the surrounding tables called out an 'oooo'. _I think that got my point across._

Just then, Emma's phone went off with a text. It was Regina.

 **Em, meet me after school. Our spot.**

Our spot? Our? That stirred something in Emma. She couldn't put a finger on it but it sounded like maybe Regina wasn't too pissed at her anymore. _Or maybe she is going to throw me off the roof_ Emma chuckled.

 **Our spot. Got it.** She typed back and pressed send.

—

Emma got to Regina's building and looked up to the roof. She didn't know what she was expecting to see but things seemed normal so she started her ascent up the fire escape like she did every other time she came. This felt so normal now she never even thinks about asking Regina to let her in the front door.

Climbing over the Edge she saw Regina buried in a book, sitting on a blanket with a bottle of gin next to her.

"You know, you're going to turn me into an alcoholic if we keep drinking like this!" Emma chuckled, causing Regina to look up and smile. She handed over the bottle and Emma took it and sat down across from the brunette, taking a swig of the clear bitter liquid. It warmed a trail as it went down smoothly. "You weren't in school today."

"Wow, you're so observant, Miss Swan." Emma pushed Regina at her sarcastic statement.

"You missed it at lunch. I told Ruby and Belle to go fuck themselves." Emma beamed.

"No way! Why?" Regina straightened up, grinning back.

"They were talking shit about you. Wanted to warn me about what a terrible influence you are!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? And just what have I done to warrant such a title?"

"Oh, apparently you get around, you've had an abortion, uh…Oh! And you're gay and a druggie." Emma relayed what the girls had said to her, causing Regina to laugh a deep belly laugh.

"Bitches!" She laughed again.

"Yeah, so I told them it was none of their business, that they were just jealous of you, and to go fuck themselves."

"Ha ha ha, thank you Emma. I appreciate you sticking up for me!" Regina said with a smile. "None of it is true, you know."

"I figured as much." Emma stated matter-of-factly. She looked at Regina who was staring deep into her eyes, causing her to blush and look away.

"Did you believe them? It's ok if you did." Regina was serious now, Emma could tell. She looked back at her before answering.

"I don't believe anything that anyone says about another person unless it comes from their own mouth. I hate when people believe rumors about me so why would I believe rumors about other people, ya know?" Emma finished. The brunette was silent for a long time, just kind of staring at Emma making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm coming with you, Emma." Regina finally said.

"Coming with me where?" Emma was confused.

"When you run. I'm coming with you. I have money, a good amount of it. We can get a car and go. I can't stay here, Em. I just can't."

"Regina. I can't let you come with me."

"No, please. I can't stay here, Emma. You don't understand." Emma could see the tears in Regina's eyes. "I can pull my own weight. I know how we can get a car. And like I said, I have money. I thought about this all night, Em. We can do this." The brunette finished.

Emma sat thinking for what seemed like eternity. She had waited for the day she would be able to be on her own since she was a child. She never envisioned someone else with her. She was always a loner, and she didn't know if she wanted that to change now when she was so close to her escape. Having someone with her could get messy. She didn't want messy. Her whole life had been messy. She wanted happiness.

"Can I think about it?" Emma asked. "That's not a no. It's not a yes, either. I need time to think." Emma grabbed the bottle back and drank a good amount, grimacing at the taste.

"Ok." Regina said.

Later on when Emma was making her drunken walk home as she did most nights nowadays, she thought about Regina coming with her. Maybe the company could be nice. Power in numbers, right?

—

Emma walked into homeroom the next morning. Regina was already sitting in her spot, and the blonde took her seat next to her. She leaned over and whispered.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Regina asked confused.

"Ok you can come." Emma stated and watched as a smile crept across the brunette's face. God, she was beautiful.

"I have one rule."

"What's that?"

"You can't fall in love with me." Emma stated earnestly.

"I-what?"

"Well, I hear you're like, gay or something." Emma teased, clearly joking. "And we are going to be spending a lot of time together. So you're not aloud to fall in love with me. I'm bad news too, ya know." Emma added.

"Deal." Regina chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I have a favor to ask of you. I want to hear from you about what you would like to see happen once Regina and Emma finally leave Boston. I guess I'm having trouble with what kind of things the two should get into along the way. Any drama or adventures or anything like that you'd like to see? Please please let me know! Yes, there will be eventual SQ in this story. It's just going to be slightly slow burning. Thanks and enjoy!

Emma stood beaming at the bright yellow Volkswagen bug, still holding Regina's hand that she used to drag the brunette excitedly to the vehicle.

"Isn't she beautiful?!" Emma tuned and looked to Regina who wore a look of discontent.

"Where did you get this car, Emma?" Regina asked.

"You don't like it." Emma said as more of a statement than a question that she had meant it to be.

"Emma. Where?" Regina's voice was stern.

"I stole it." Emma whispered, looking around so no one would see.

"You what?!" Regina yelled, glancing around as well. "Emma! I said I could get us a vehicle! Legally!" Regina took the blonde's lead and lowered her voice.

"I know but I was walking by it and Regina, it's perfect! I didn't plan on stealing it! I swear I didn't! I just…it's been sitting in the same spot, untouched for a week. What if no one owns it? I…I don't know why I did it. I mean I do, I liked it, but, I don't know. I've never stolen a car before. It just kinda happened. Like, I was looking in the window and then next thing I know I was driving it here. I had to Google how to hotwire it." Emma laughed at that last part. She watched as Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, staying silent for some time.

"You're lucky we leave in a week. So, genius, where are we going to park this out of sight for a week?" Regina said. Emma squealed like a school girl and hugged the other girl tightly, placing a chaste kiss on her soft cheek before stepping back. Regina cleared her throat. "So, Google, huh?" She laughed.

—

Over the next few days Emma was just going through the motions of what was expected of her to keep suspicion out of everyone's mind. Every day she went to the parking garage that the girls had decided to utilize and checked on the bug. It was the safest place for it in their opinion. The two had a lot to go over though. They hadn't hammered out details yet on where they were going or what they were going to do.

Emma pulled out her phone when she heard her text tone go off.

 **You know, I was thinking. You're not aloud to fall in love with me either.**

It was from Regina. Emma chuckled and quickly drafted a response.

 **Oh? And what makes you so sure that I would?**

Emma leaned up against the bug and waited for a response.

 **I mean, have you seen me? And like you said, we will be spending a lot of time together. You're bound to have needs ;)**

Needs? Like sexually? Emma didn't know what to think about that last text. It wasn't the first time that the brunette had flirted with the blonde. And truth be told, Emma liked it. She's be lying if she said she hadn't felt a little something between herself and Regina. It was hard not to. But she didn't know if the other girl felt it too and she wasn't about to just ask to find out. Mostly, she just convinced herself that Regina was just flirtatious in nature and it wasn't about the blonde at all. But did Emma want it to be?

 **Feeling a little full of ourselves today I see? And as far as my 'needs' go, they have always been well taken care of, thank you very much.**

She responded and put her phone back in her pocket before beginning to walk. She didn't know where she was going. It was the weekend so there was no school and she had the day off from the cafe. What was there for her to do in this giant city? Her phone went off again and she pulled it back out.

 **Your hand doesn't count, dear. Btw, what are you up to right now?**

Emma wanted to say something back about the first part of the text but she didn't know what to say so she left it. Truth was, she had only actually slept with one guy and only a couple of times. So yes, mostly she took care of her 'needs' by herself.

 **Nothing. Wondering around aimlessly.**

She responded.

 **Good. Our spot. Now. Oh, and if you think that sounds bossy, you should see me in the bedroom. ;)**

Emma rolled her eyes. She was pushing the line on flirtatious with that last part. _I'm not even going to entertain that._ She thought and turned around, walking in the direction of Regina's apartment building.

—

Emma got to the roof and Regina was there waiting for her. Emma couldn't help but let her eyes scan over the brunette who wore tight black leggings and a tight fitting t-shirt with a zip up left open over it. She quickly realized what she was doing and shook her head slightly. _Watch it, Swan. Don't ruin things._ Thankfully Regina hadn't seemed to notice as she was staring at a map of the United States. The brunette looked up and beamed at her.

"Lets pick where we are headed, shall we?" Regina said. Emma smiled back excitedly. She walked over to the other girl and stood next to her. Emma hadn't given much thought to where she was going to go once she left.

"How should we do it?" Emma asked, turning her gaze to the map as well.

"Well, I figure this was always your dream so you should be the one to do it." Regina said, laying the map on the concrete and crouching down before it. Emma followed suit. "Close your eyes and point. That's where we will go." Emma did as she was told, closing her eyes and exhaling a shaky breath. This was really happening. She was leaving. She was leaving and with a friend. Emma let her finger press down against the map and opened one eye.

"Tallahassee." The girls said in unison. The two looked at each other with giddy smiles taking over their faces.

"I've never been to florida!" Regina exclaimed.

"Well pack your bathing suit babe cuz we're spending our days on the beach!" Emma couldn't handle her excitement. She had a brief stay in Florida with a family when she was a child, but she was quickly moved to a new one. "I've never actually been to a beach before." She said rather embarrassed.

"I have. It's amazing. You're going to love it, Em." Regina pulled her into a one armed hug, and Emma let her head rest against the brunette's shoulder for a moment, getting lost in the other girl's scent. She smelled of vanilla and flowers. Emma sighed deeply before lifting her head and staring into chocolate brown eyes.

"We need to plan." She said finally.

"I know. Well according to this map, we can pretty much take the…" She squinted at the map before her. "I-95 South pretty much straight down into Florida. Should be easy." Regina finished, handing the map over to the blonde to look at.

This was happening. This was really happening. Emma was getting the hell away from Boston and even better, away from any foster parents who only pretends to care long enough to cash the check.

"Tallahassee." Emma whispered and looked over to the brunette who was grinning back at her.

—

"Ok, we need to talk packing now." Regina said as the girls sit on a blanket, still on the roof to the building. The sun was beginning to set and they were about half way through a bottle of cheap vodka. Regina looked over at Emma who was staring at her, nibbling on her bottom lip. "What?" The brunette asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, I-…Just, thank you." Emma said, tearing her gaze from the brunette. Regina chuckled in response and Emma loved the sound. It was horse and care free, beautiful.

"For what? I didn't even do anything, dear."

"Just, no one has ever wanted to be close to me before. Anyone that has come close, I've pushed away. Just, your friendship means so…" Emma's throat began to choke up and tears threatened to flow from her eyes. She couldn't finish the sentence that she had began. Truth was, she never wanted a friendship like she had with Regina. Friends were baggage and she didn't need any more baggage than she already had. Regina was different though. Emma couldn't help but to be pulled towards the brunette. Honestly, Regina could tell Emma to do anything at all and Emma would do it. It was like she had some strange hold on the blonde that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Emma felt warm arms envelope her own body and she leaned in to the welcomed gesture. Normally, the blonde would shrug away from physical contact like this. But she needed the hug right now. Regina placed a kiss on the top of blonde hair and Emma's stomach did something that could only be compared to a flip. _Oh fuck_ Emma thought as realization dawned on her. _No, Swan. You can't. You can't like her! You're going to fuck this all up!_ Emma sighed heavily.

"Now, if we are done with the sentimental shit, we really need to figure this out, Em." Regina said with a smile that said she didn't mind the 'sentimental shit'. Emma smiled back.

"We are going to need all the money we have. We need to empty our bank accounts. Obviously clothes and essentials. Blankets in case we need to sleep in the car." Emma said as Regina nodded along, jotting everything down. "I think we should go shopping. We need food and toiletry shit, ya know?"

"I agree." Regina responded.

"Oh, flashlights! Those too. Umm…I don't know, books?" Emma said, looking to the brunette. She didn't know if Regina liked to read, but she could get lost in books for hours. She had only a few that she had read over and over. She carried them with her from foster home to foster home. They were like prized possessions to Emma. A couple of things that were truly hers.

"Books?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, you know, it might get boring or something. I don't know. I like books."

"Alright then, books." She added the word to the list. "Anything else?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Emma asked Regina who looked off into the distance, clearly thinking heavily.

"I'm going to miss this view." Regina said after a moment. "It's so comforting. So familiar. I'm going to miss it." She finished, still staring at the Boston skyline. Emma looked at Regina, studying her face. Was she having second thoughts?

"Regina, if you want to stay I won't be mad." Emma said, trying to keep her emotions locked down and out of her voice. She prepared herself for the worst.

"Never." Regina answered, turning to face Emma and grabbing her hand. "We are in this together, babe. You and me."

"Ok." Emma replied, trying to hide the smile that tugged on the corner of her lips. "Well, I think it's time to hit the store."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry. It's been almost a year since I updated! I wish I had a good excuse but really I just kind of lost my way and lost my spark. But don't worry! I have mapped out what I am doing with the rest of this story and then I'll be working on finishing my others! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me!

—

Finally, the day had come. Emma had barely been able to sleep the night before. She kept checking and then re-checking her bag to ensure she had packed all of her essentials. Emma didn't have much, and not everything would fit into the bag that she had purchased on the day that her and Regina had went to the store for supplies. She fit in a couple of outfits, her bathing suit, a spare towel that she stole from the Herch's linen closet, and then toiletries. She left the rest of the items that they had purchased with Regina to pack in a separate bag.

She woke up that morning feeling extra thankful that both Mr. and Mrs Herch both left for work before Emma was to be leaving for school. It made walking out the door that morning with the bulky over stuffed gym bag much easier.

The girls had planned to meet up at the car that still sat in the parking garage. They concluded that it would be easier that way so that they weren't lugging their bags all over Boston. Emma walked up to the multi-story parking garage and decided to wait out front for Regina because the blonde had been the only one to visit the car since she had parked it there. It was easier to wait for the other girl than it was to try to explain where she had parked.

Twenty minutes passed in which Emma continuously checked her text inbox and the time. They agreed to meet at 8:30. It was now nearing 9 and Emma was getting anxious. She fired off a few texts while she waited.

 **Hey.**

No response.

 **I'm at the garage. You on your way?**

Still nothing. She waited. Finally, she sent one last text.

 **Listen, if you didn't want to do this you should have just told me, Regina.**

Emma waited 5 more minutes, mentally kicking herself in the ass. She knew she should never have told Regina of her plan to leave. She was better off on her own anyways. Tears began to spring to her eyes, hot and heavy, as she thought about how she was feeling abandoned yet again. She bent down to pick up the strap of her bag and threw it over her shoulder when she heard a familiar silky voice call out.

"Hey, think I wasn't coming?" Regina strutted up to the blonde, pulling her in for a hug which ended up becoming awkward because of the bags they both adorned.

"Dude, where have you been? It's after 9! We were supposed to be on the road over half an hour ago!" Emma scolded her, relief of not being left alone flooding through her body. Emma let out a sigh. She wasn't really that mad, they had agreed to take as long as they want to get down to Tallahassee. They were in no rush. Emma even had every stop mapped out in a notebook.

"Miss Swan, are you chastising me?" Regina chuckled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe." Emma responded, a smile slowly creeping onto her lips.

"Well, I'm sorry." Regina answered sincerely. "My mother doesn't work so I had to run up to the roof to drop the bags off before she woke early this morning. Then I had to act all normal and leave when I normally do. Then climb up to the roof to get the bags and climb back down. So it took me a bit to get here." She finished and Emma immediately felt guilty for getting mad. "But look, I brought you some breakfast because I figured you wouldn't have eaten before you left!" Regina handed over the bearclaw, wrapped in a napkin and Emma's stomach growled right on cue.

"What can I say, the way to my heart is most definitely through my stomach!" Emma chuckled and took the sticky pastry. "Let's go, I want to hit the road!" She said excitedly, turning and leading the way to the elevators.

Both girls stepped off onto the fourth floor of the garage. Emma's heart immediately sunk as she looked around frantically. The bug was no where to be seen.

"Hey, are we on the right floor? I don't see the car." Regina stated, oblivious to the panic rising in her companion.

"No shit, Sherlock. What the fuck, I just checked on it yesterday" Emma spat, dropping the bag from her shoulder to the ground and crouched down, throwing her head into her hands as wet hot tears began streaking down her face. "It's not here." She whispered. "It's gone." Emma felt defeated. Everything was too good to be true, and she knew it. She felt Regina lower herself down next to her and snake her arm around the blonde's shaking shoulders.

"Hey, listen. It was a stolen car. The police were bound to be looking for it. We would have been sticking out like a sore thumb in that bright, rickety contraption anyways. It's lucky we weren't in it when they found it." Regina rubbed circles on Emma's back as she consoled the other girl. Emma sniffed, knowing Regina was right. It was stupid of her to steal a car, especially one that stuck out so much. She's lucky she didn't get caught.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked, wiping the tears from her eyes and streaked cheeks.

"I have a car." Regina stated matter-of-factly.

"You what?" Emma stood up, staring down at the other girl until she rose to her feet as well.

"I told you when you stole the other one, I had a way for us to get a car legally." Regina shrugged. "My parents don't know about it. I bought it secretly. Outright. I don't owe anything so we have nothing to worry about. No one will be looking for it, and it's in my name."

"Where is it?" Emma asked, feeling better than before.

"I parked it down the street." Regina responded, picking up the two duffel bags she brought and turning towards the elevator. Emma turned and followed, stepping on when the doors opened.

"You know, I really loved that car." Emma said quietly. It was true, she did love that car for the short time she had it.

"Yeah and you were probably the only one, dear." Regina responded, causing both girls to erupt in laughter.

—

Fifteen minutes later the girls were pulling out onto the road, headed towards I-95. Emma was settled in the passenger seat, considering Regina made it perfectly clear that no one would be driving her car but herself. It was a Mercedes Benz. Not brand new, it was last years model. Still, it was impressive for an 18 year old to have bought outright from a dealer.

"So how did you get the money for a ride like this?" Emma asked between bites of her bearclaw. Crumbs fell down onto her shirt and she brushed them onto the floor, eliciting a glare from the other girl. Emma gave a goofy grin in response.

"I told you, I have money." Regina answered, pressing the power button on the radio and turning up the volume a bit. To anyone else, that would have signaled the end of the conversation, but Emma's curiosity wouldn't be sated that easily.

"Yeah but how? You're 18. You don't have a job." Emma pressed on, licking the sticky sweet remnants of the pastry from her fingers before turning to face the brunette more fully.

"Is this like 20 questions or something?" Regina asked, glancing at the blonde in the seat beside her. When Emma didn't let up Regina let out a long sigh. "My father is a lawyer. A very successful one at that. As was his father before him. When my grandfather died, daddy inherited his entire estate. He's built his own fortune on top of that. Mother doesn't have to work because there is no need."

"Why did you want to leave with me then? It seems like you had a pretty comfortable life there." Emma asked.

"Comfortable, yes. But happy?" Regina paused for some time, no doubt thinking of what to say next. "I will never live up to my mother's standards. She wants me to be this perfectly poised…queen-like being. She wants me to do dinner parties and galas. To mingle with the rich like us. That's not what I want. I don't care about who's rich and who's not. I don't want to dress to the nine's and dance with men who only want me for my money and my body." Regina finished, sounding exasperated. Emma didn't know how to respond so she didn't. She knew Regina wasn't waiting for one anyways. She felt like she was able to get a better glimpse of who the real Regina was with what she just said, and that was enough to calm her curiosity on the subject.

Regina pulled the car on to the Interstate and sped up to the speed of the traffic.

"Ok, boss lady, where are we headed?" Regina asked, the mood feeling much lighter then than it had following when Regina had last spoke. Emma opened her small notebook and flipped to the correct page.

"I want to get some distance between us and Boston. I doubt anyone will be looking for an 18 year old runaway foster kid, but you're a bit more important and people might be looking for you." Emma glanced at Regina who was smiling. "So I was thinking, it's about four and a half hours to Newark. We could stop there for the night. Let's see, it's 9:30 now. We should get there at about…let's say three o'clock if we stop for food and to use the bathroom."

"Sound's like a plan!" Regina responded, speeding up the car, their eyes set on Newark, New Jersey. "Oh, open the glove box." Regina stated, her eyes never leaving the road. Emma did as she was told and found a small wrapped box inside the console.

"What's this?" She asked, pulling out the gift.

"It's for you, silly. You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?" Regina asked, and for the third time that day Emma's eyes filled with tears. She didn't get birthday presents. People didn't even remember her birthday to tell her happy birthday. "Open it, Miss Swan."

Emma opened the tiny package carefully, wanting to remember and savor this moment. The ripped paper revealed a small maroon colored box. Slowly, Emma opened the hinged box to reveal two glimmering, sparkling, shining diamond earrings.

"Regina…" Emma whispered, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks. "These are…this is…" She couldn't formulate the words to say. She had never received such a special gift before.

"It's nothing, really. I remember you said how you pierced your own ears when you were like 14 or something, but I noticed you never wear earrings so I got you some." Regina shrugged like it was no big deal. Like Emma wasn't over there melting inside. Emma couldn't believe that Regina remembered her saying that weeks ago.

"Thank you." Was all that Emma could get out in a whisper. She took the two pieces of jewelry from their place in the box and popped them into each ear, checking herself out in the mirror before turning to Regina with the biggest grin on her face.

"Beautiful" Regina whispered, turning to glance at Emma. "Happy Birthday, Emma."


	5. Chapter 5

_-The previous night-_

 _"Emma, we have more than enough money. We can afford to get a cheap motel room for the night." Regina tried to reason with the blonde. Emma insisted they find somewhere to park the car for the night in Newark and sleep there, attempting to save the money they had incase they needed it later on._

 _"Regina, listen to me. We need to conserve what we have. I worked my ass off for the money that I have and I don't want to waste it on a room when we can sleep right here!" Emma reasoned back, but Regina just shook her head. "What if the car breaks down? Hmm? Or what about when we get to Tallahassee? We will need to stay somewhere while we look for jobs and an apartment. We are going to use a lot of money in that time. Please?" Emma finished. Regina was quiet for a long time, no doubt thinking things over. Her jaw was set and her lips were pursed into a thin line. Emma was sure that she was going to lose this argument._

 _"Fine. We will find a 24 hour Walmart or something. But I get to lay in the back seat." Regina relented._

 _"Thank you." Emma said._

—

-That morning-

Regina awoke with the sun, rising from her restless slumber. Turns out, the Benz wasn't great for everything, for example, sleeping. She stretched her shoulders and neck, attempting to alleviate some of the pain and stiffness. Emma drifted back to the land of the living when she heard the groans from the back seat. Lifting her head, she found that her own next, and whole body for that matter, was just as stiff as the other girl's.

"Got any aspirin in that bag?" Emma croaked out sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Miss Swan, I am putting my foot down. Last night was the one and only night we will have stayed in this car to sleep, is that clear? I want a real bed." Regina's husky, sleepy voice shot something straight through Emma and it settled right at her core. She graciously took the two aspirins that the brunette handed her and washed them down with the cold coffee that she hadn't finished the night before.

"Yes, your majesty." Emma gave in. Truth be told, her body was killing her and a bed didn't sound like such a bad idea. "Um, so we should find a truck stop or something. I want a shower and to brush my teeth."

"Ugh, a truck stop? That's another reason we are getting a room tonight." Regina grimaced, getting out and entering the drivers seat and turning the car on.

The girls entered what looked to be about the most decent truck stop they were going to find around. They paid, showered, brushed their teeth, combed their hair, and even applied a little make-up that Regina had thought to bring. When they were feeling as good as new, the aspirin and hot water working wonders on their tightened muscles, they grabbed something quick to eat and a cup of coffee each.

Feeling refreshed, the two girls got back into the car.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Why do you call me that?" Emma asked in return. She didn't hate the way Regina sometimes addressed her, she just wondered why a girl her own age was referring to her as a Miss. "Do you not like it, dear?"

"No I-I do. I like it. I was just wondering why." Emma stuttered out.

"Well then, why not?" Regina responded mysteriously. "Hey, I was thinking. We could take the 78 into New York City if you want? It's only like half an hour. I mean, I would want to park the car somewhere and we could take a cab or Uber though because I am not about to try to navigate in that cluster-fuck."

"Ohmygod YES!" Emma squealed, throwing herself onto the other girl, hugging her tightly. "I have _always_ wanted to go to New York City! I had no idea we were that close!" Emma responded excitedly, turning to buckle her seatbelt, ready to get to the Big Apple already. Regina chuckled at her eagerness and buckled herself in as well. She pulled the car out of the parking spot and headed towards the Interstate. "This is seriously the best." Emma sighed, smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Regina responded, looking at her happy companion and sighing with contentment.

—

Regina parked in a cheap parking garage, true to her word that she would not drive in the city. The girls stepped out into the city, the bright sun shadowed by the towering buildings. The sight wasn't entirely unlike Boston.

"So," Emma started. "What first?"

"You tell me, princess. The city is ours!" Regina laughed, grabbing Emma's hand and turning to run down the street. Emma ran beside Regina, laughing along with her. She had never felt so free, so…happy. All of this, thanks to the girl along side her.

—

They visited Times Square where they got a picture taken with someone dressed as the Statue of Liberty. Regina slipped the picture into her purse, telling Emma they would get a frame for it at one of the many souvenir shops that littered the City.

They went into the two story Disney store that was near the Square at Emma's request.

"How could you not like Snow White, Regina? It's a classic!" Emma balked while rifling through one of the hundreds of stands with merchandise on it in the store.

"I just don't. I find the story of her and Prince Charming rather…blah. It's no different than any other sappy love story." Regina said, making a grossed out face. "I much prefer the Evil Queen in that story." She smirked.

"You would." Emma shot back.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Regina fired with a fake gasp. Emma laughed and pulled Regina out of the store. They walked a couple of blocks before Emma pulled her to a stop.

"Here, I got you this. It's nothing as special as these," She pointed to the earrings that Regina had given to her the previous day. She pulled a t-shirt out of her zip up and handed it to Regina. Regina unfolded it and looked as the Evil Queen from Snow White stared back at her with the quote 'Evil isn't born, it's made' on the front.

"Emma…Did you steal this?" Regina raised an eyebrow. She was next to the blonde the whole time, she would have noticed if she had gone to the register to purchase something. Emma shrugged in response.

"You don't like it." It was more of a statement than a question. Emma looked down, disappointed at herself. She didn't have a dispensable income like Regina. She couldn't afford almost 40 dollars for a t-shirt. But she wanted to do something nice for Regina. Something to show how much she cared.

"Hey, look at me Em." Regina cupped the blonde's chin, meeting cool green eyes with her own warm chocolate ones. "I like it. I do. Just…no more stealing, ok?" Emma nodded, entranced by the way Regina's thumb was slowly stroking the flushing skin of her cheek. "I-I can't lose you over something so silly as stealing. I-…Just promise me, ok?" Regina's face held so much emotion and Emma felt even more guilty for making her feel that way.

"I promise." She confirmed. That seemed to satisfy the other girl because she pulled her into an alleyway and unzipped her sweatshirt, handing it to Emma to hold as she ripped off her t-shirt and stuffed it into her large purse. Emma swallowed as she took in the new expanse of olive toned skin. The way her muscles rippled under the skin of her stomach. Emma wanted so badly to reach out and touch it. Then her eyes flicked to her breasts, encased in purple lace. _Christ, Swan. Get it together-_

"See something you like, dear?" Regina purred as she pulled on the new Evil Queen shirt that Emma had stolen.

"Erm- uh- I mean we should probably get a move on. This alley is sketchy as hell." Emma stuttered out, composing herself more fully as she turned and walked back onto the street.

"Miss Swan." Regina called from behind her.

"Huh?" Emma turned around to look at the smirking brunette.

"My sweatshirt?" Regina glanced down and the article of clothing still in Emma's hand, her knuckles white from her hard grip.

"Oh." Emma replied, handing over the sweatshirt to the chuckling girl and turned to walk away again.

—

After walking through Central Park for a long while, the girls stopped to get food at a small shop nearby.

"How can you look like that," Regina gestured to Emma's body, "by eating like that?" She motioned to the greasy cheeseburger and fries that Emma was shoveling into her mouth.

"I don't know, fast metabolism or some shit?" Emma shrugged, taking a long drag from the cup of cola the girls shared. Diet cola, actually, at Regina's request. "How can you be happy eating rabbit food?" Emma questioned back.

"Oh shut it." Regina spat, spearing a piece of lettuce onto her fork.

Later on, after wandering aimlessly around, Regina led Emma up the fire escape of what appeared to be an apartment building not much taller than the one Regina lived at in Boston.

The sky had long grown dark and there most definitely were no stars to be seen due to the light pollution, but Emma stood in awe at the lights that danced in front of her eyes. Regina moved to the edge and sat on the ledge of the building, patting the space next to her. After a beat, Emma followed, staring back out into the City, vaguely aware of the set of eyes staring at her.

"What?" Emma smiled at her friend.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, you look so beautiful in the city lights. With that look of amazement on your face. It's just…you're beautiful." Regina confessed, clearly nervous about what she had just admitted. Emma was silent for many moments, a strong blush having crept up her chest and cheeks.

"So are you, Regina." She replied, leaning her head onto the other girl's shoulder. "So are you."


	6. Chapter 6

The girls drove back to New Jersey when they were finished in the Big Apple. Regina had insisted on finding a place to stay inside New York, but Emma concluded that it was too expensive and after arguing for what seemed like forever, Regina finally gave in and they got a room just inside Newark for the night.

Emma woke to a warm arm thrown across her side and an even warmer body pressed against her back. She closed her eyes tight, willing it to not be a dream. It was not. She was awake. And the girl that Emma had been growing closer to was cuddling her in the bed they shared. While they both wore only a t-shirt and underwear because pajamas would have taken up too much room in their bags. She felt Regina's silky smooth legs stir against her own. She held her breath as she glanced at the bedside alarm clock. It was just after 8am and Emma knew they should be getting ready for the day but she couldn't bring herself to disturb that moment they were in.

"Breathe, dear." Regina croaked from behind her, tightening her arm around the blonde's waist. Emma let out the breath she was holding, concluding that the moment was over.

"You're cuddling me." Emma said, still unable to move.

"I am. I got cold in the night and you were warm. Are you uncomfortable?" Regina asked, her voice suddenly laced with concern as she pulled back her arm and gave the blonde some room. Emma turned on her other side to face the other woman.

"No." She stated simply. She wasn't uncomfortable in the least. She liked the feeling of being close to Regina, but she wasn't sure that her feelings were reciprocated. "We should get moving." She said matter-of-factly. Then, suddenly, she sprang up from the bed and ran across the room yelling "dibs on the first shower!" and laughing, effectively lightening the mood.

"Miss Swan if you use all the hot water so help me god!" Regina yelled through the closed bathroom door with a chuckle.

—

When the girls had freshened up and had taken advantage of the small washer and dryer in the room, the grabbed some food at the complimentary breakfast in the lobby and set out for their next destination: Baltimore, Maryland. Three and a half hours later they arrived.

"I heard the Inner Harbor is where it's at!" Emma exclaimed, staring out the window like a kid arriving at Disney World.

"You heard? And just who did you _hear_ from?" Regina smirked, navigating the busy city streets with ease.

"People." Emma replied shortly. Truth was she didn't know if the Inner Harbor was 'where it was at'. But she had heard of it and wanted to go. So they did.

The two walked down the streets lining the Bay. They window shopped mostly, looking at everything that Baltimore had to offer them. They purchased small things here and there. Souvenirs mostly. Things they didn't need but wanted anyways. Soon enough, after they shared a peddle boat ride in the Bay, Emma threatening to flip them over and Regina pretending to be pissed about it, it was time for dinner.

Regina had insisted that seafood was on the menu for the night, being that Baltimore would have amazing seafood since it was right on the water. And boy, was she right. Emma had never tasted anything quite as succulent as the crab legs she had enjoyed that night. She sat, licking her fingers clean while Regina daintily ate her surf and turf like a lady.

Once the girls had found a room and unloaded they're little amount of belongings for the night, Regina insisted they take a walk to find a liquor store. That's how they found themselves standing outside of a sketchy looking liquor store, after dark, and about a half mile from their room.

"I just want to get drunk tonight." Regina said in frustration that no one had drove up yet. They stood on the side of the building so they would't be seen by the workers through the front windows.

"I don't know how this is going to work, Regina. We obviously don't look 21." Emma said. They had been walking all day and truth be told she just wanted to lay on a bed and watch TV until she fell asleep.

"Give it time." Regina replied, scanning the area. "Look, here comes someone." She whispered as a car pulled into a spot a few yards from where they were standing. "Watch this." Regina said with a smirk and a wink. The man driving got out of the car and Regina walked right up to him. "Excuse me sir?" The gentleman stopped and looked at the brunette. "My friend and I left our IDs at home and we really need to get a bottle for tonight. Do you think you could help us out?" Regina finished, placing her arm on the guy's forearm. He looked from Regina to Emma, and back to Regina again.

"How old are yous?" He replied, his eyes squinting slightly. Clearly he was skeptical. _We are going to get ourselves in deep shit._ Emma thought to herself.

"Old enough, we just don't have our IDs on us." Regina replied. "Please, sir? We just need one bottle. Vodka if you can." Regina stepped closer to the man, placing her hand on his chest and leaning in close to his ear. "I'll pay you extra for your services." She said it barely louder than a whisper but Emma heard it from where she stood.

Something panged inside of Emma. Jealousy, anger, hurt. She didn't want to see Regina using herself like that to get something so stupid as booze. She liked the girl. Like, like liked her. It was time Emma finally admitted that to herself. So seeing Regina pressed up against a stranger and using her sexuality to get what she wanted really just pissed her off. Not to mention she wished she was that man and that Regina was pressed up against her.

Regina's tactics worked because soon enough the two girls were walking back to their room with a brown paper bag in Regina's hand.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, studying the blonde's face and no doubt sensing her change in demeanor. Emma was walking quickly, her eyes cast to the ground. She wanted to get back to the room so that she could get drunk and forget the last half hour had happened.

"Nothing." Emma replied, keeping her eyes on the cement before her. She felt a small hand clasp her forearm and pull her to a stop.

"Miss Swan, I'm serious. What is going on?" Regina's eyes bore into her own and Emma felt uncomfortable. She really did not want to have this conversation. _I love you and you will never love me, that's what's going on._ Emma thought.

"Nothing. Just drop it. I want to get to the room so i can get fucked up." She said, wrenching her arm away and continuing to walk. Regina said nothing in return and stayed a step behind the blonde as they walked together in silence. Emma could feel the other girl's eyes on her the whole way. Studying her.

—

Finally at the room, Emma grabbed the bag from Regina and unscrewed the cap from the cheap vodka. The guy couldn't even splurge on the mediocre shit for them, so Emma was stuck with the clear liquid that smelled and tasted like paint thinner.

Vaguely aware of the fact that the brunette was watching her intently, she took a long drag straight from the bottle, grimacing as the burning liquid slid roughly down her throat. Then she took another drag. And then another. After her fourth gulp she felt the bottle being ripped from her hand.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. She wasn't done with that yet. She watched as Regina took two long swigs, her face screwing into the same grimace that Emma's had adorned. Regina set the bottle down and grabbed Emma's hand as it reached out to pick it up again.

"No, you're going to tell me what's going on. You were fine and then all of a sudden you're not. So you're going to talk to me first _and then_ you can get plastered."

"Just forget it, ok?" Emma said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She could already feel the effects of the cheap alcohol kicking in and she smiled, relishing the feeling. The bed dipped as Regina sat next to her.

"I'm not going to forget it. We are going to talk this through like adults." Regina stated sternly. Emma snorted. "What was that for?"

"Adults? Is that why you needed to practically dry hump some stranger in a parking lot to get a bottle of vodka? We are hardly adults, Regina. We are kids and we have no idea what we are doing." Emma's voice was filled to the brim with venom as she spat out every word. Regina laughed in response.

"So that's what this is about? You're mad about how I got us that?" Regina pointed towards the glass bottle that sat 3/4 full on the small motel room desk. She stood and picked up the bottle again, taking a swig and handing it over to the other girl. Emma said nothing but took another gulp and handed it back. "All I did was play on the dude's emotions, Emma. It meant nothing." She paused as realization took over her facial features. "Wait a second, are you jealous?" She turned to face Emma once more.

"I'm not jealous. I just think it could have ended badly is all." Emma mumbled. She was drunk now and digging herself in a deeper hole. She wasn't even sure she was still angry anymore.

"No. You were all for it until I got close to that guy. You got jealous." Regina was no doubt putting together all the puzzle pieces in her mind. _Good going, Swan. Now she will know you like her and get grossed out and leave. Fucking stupid._ Emma chastised herself, anger bubbling up again. This time, after Regina finished her comment, it bubbled over.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS SO FUCKING DROP IT, OK?!" She screamed out. Chocolate eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Emma stood and stormed out the door before anything else could be said. Realizing she had nowhere to go, she plopped down in one of the two plastic chairs sitting outside the motel room door, leaving the brunette inside. She wished she had that bottle.

She knew she should apologize to Regina. The other girl was right, Emma had been jealous. Jealous of the way Regina touched that guy. Jealous of how she talked to him. Pissed that she felt the need to use her body in such a way. At least 10 minutes had passed from the time Emma had made her dramatic exit when the door softly swung open. Regina sat in the other chair right next to Emma and took out a slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes. She lit one and held it out to Emma, who took it. Then she lit another for herself.

"I didn't know you smoked." Emma said as she blew out a breath of smoke.

"I could say the same for you." Regina replied.

"Only when I'm stressed or angry." Emma answered, grateful that the small stick was calming her nerves some.

"Same."

"Look, Regina, I'm really sorry. I acted like such a childish ass-" Emma started.

"I get it." Regina cut her off. "No need to apologize, dear."

Both women felt silent as they stared off into the night. Emma was unsure of what to say next but she got the impression that Regina just wanted to drop it. And that's exactly what she wanted too.

"You know, Ruby and Belle, from Fenway, they weren't all wrong about what they told you." Regina began to confess. That grabbed Emma's attention. She turned to look at the brunette as Regina turned to look back. "I'm bi."


	7. Chapter 7

—

Emma woke the next morning with a splitting headache. The girls had polished off half of the somewhat large bottle of vodka, which currently lay next to Emma. The blonde squinted at it, _well at least it's closed,_ she thought. She was grateful that one of them remembered to pull the curtains closed because the bright morning light would have done nothing to help the pounding in her head.

After Regina dropped the bisexuality bomb on her last night, Emma's mood perked up a bit. They went back inside and drank a bit more, playing cards and telling stories, laughing until they both eventually passed out. At least they made it onto the bed.

She heard a pained groan come from next to her as Regina rolled over. Emma watched the girl's features. They started out scrunched, probably because she was suffering from the same head ailment as Emma, but then they softened. She looked so sweet, so innocent laying here. Emma wanted to reach out. To stroke her face softly. But she knew she shouldn't.

"Mmm, stop thinking so loudly, Miss Swan." Regina mumbled out sleepily. Emma chuckled lightly.

"So you can read minds now, _Miss Mills_?" Emma teased, keeping her voice low so she didn't cause any more pain to anyone's head.

"Mmm." Regina confirmed. "I could hear your brain all the way over here."

"Oh really? Then what was I thinking about?"

"Me." Regina stated simply, her eyes never opening. Emma didn't have a response because the girl was right. Regina smiled at Emma's lack of response. "Told you I can read minds." She stated.

Emma lay there longer, listening to the steady breathing coming from next to her. Regina had fallen back asleep and Emma knew she wouldn't be able to.

—

The girls were clean, their clothes were clean and they were ready to hit the road once more. They settled on making the short two and a half hour drive to Richmond, Virginia and bunkering down there for the night. They were on their fourth day on the run.

On the run. Such a funny saying in Emma's mind. She had been on the run her whole life, never feeling settled anywhere. Never staying in one place long enough to try. When does running stop becoming just that?

Emma wasn't on the run. No, this was just her life. Regina, though. She was on the run. And to be frank, Emma was surprised they had made it as far as they had. She was sure someone would have recognized them, or at least Regina. Her parents had to have contacted the authorities, the media, put her face on a milk carton by now? Surely? Regardless, it seems they've made a clean break and Emma didn't want to dwell on it any longer than she already had.

"So what's in Richmond?" Regina asked her.

"Tons! I'm actually really excited. There's a lot to do which is why I want to stop there even though it's not terribly far." Emma answered with a smile. After a beat she noticed Regina still staring at her, her eyes glittering. "What?" Emma chuckled.

"Nothing dear, you're just adorable when you're this excited. Almost, like, childish. I like it." Emma felt the blush creep up from her chest and settle on her high cheek bones.

"Are you calling me a child?" She asked with mirth, trying to hide the fact that her cheeks were surely on fire.

"Emma. You're eighteen and still order of the children's menu at a restaurant." Regina replied, placing her hands on her cocked hips and staring Emma down.

"It's not my fault they don't put grilled cheese on the _adult_ menus!" Emma cried out. The two stared at each other a moment longer before bursting into laughter.

—

"Regina, we agreed that after we went where _you_ wanted, we could go where _I_ wanted! You can't go back on that now, after we already did your thing." Emma whined. Regina made her go stare at paintings and statues for two hours, it was her turn to choose. And she wanted to visit the Edgar Allen Poe Museum but now, of course, Regina didn't want to.

"Emma, the Museum of Fine Arts is not just a " _thing"_ , as you like to call it. It's about culture, education, _history_."

"You say all of those things like you actually give a shit about them. I saw your class grades, Mills, and you definitely weren't thinking about history when it mattered!" Emma bit back. She knew she was acting childish, but it was only fair.

"Maybe I was distracted." Regina said, stepping closer to her. "By a certain, oh I don't know, blonde maybe?" Emma gulped, a feeling settling in her lower belly, and Regina reached out, but Emma backed away just in time.

"No! You can't flirt your way out of this one!" Emma said and turned on her heels. She set off in the direction of the car. "We are going and that's that!"

"Oh, come _on!_ " Regina yelled after her before jogging to catch up with a pout on her face.

—

The girls had finished Emma's museum request. She could tell Regina enjoyed it more than she let on. She also knew the girl was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Emma, and would never admit it. So she didn't push the subject. She let Regina choose where to stop for dinner as a sort of truce.

They ate, they found a room to unload in, and now they stood outside of the gates to the Hollywood Cemetery. The _closed_ and _locked_ gates, mind you.

"Regina, no. I'm not trying to go to jail tonight!" Emma whispered frantically. "Let's go. We can come back tomorrow when its _opened!_ " Regina shook her head.

"What happened to the girl that would climb up to rooftops with me?" Regina pushed on.

"Regina, that was your building."

"Yeah but you didn't know that at first. And there was that other time."

"Yeah but we wouldn't get thrown in jail for that! I didn't split from Boston to wind up in a cell in Richmond." Emma pleaded some more. What Regina was proposing was nuts and she wanted no parts of it. That is, until Regina put her foot up on the gate, the her other, and began to climb. She dropped down on the other side and looked at Emma with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"Come and stop me then, Em-ma."

"Oh my fucking _god_ , Regina. I'm literally going to kill you. You're dead after tonight, I hope you know." Emma threatened but grabbed the gate anyways. And soon the two were wondering around, trespassing in the closed cemetery in the dark.

"Do you even know who any of these people are?" Emma asked in a whisper. There were bound to be guards patrolling and she was not trying to get caught.

"No, but isn't this cool?" Regina asked. Just then, she felt the other girl's hand slip into hers and her anger and fear dissipated. It felt nice. It felt right. She looked over at the brunette, who gave her a soft, sweet smile.

"Hey!" A man's voice shouted from the distance. Both girls spun around, spotting the guard with his flashlight.

"Oh fuck, RUN!" Emma screamed and they both took off like bats out of hell.

"Hey you two, stop!"

The girls ran, and ran. Emma hadn't realized how far into the place they had wandered before being caught, and they didn't exactly know how to get out either. Finally, they made it back to a section of the gate and Emma helped heave Regina over before scaling the gate herself, breathless and exhausted.

—

They made it back to the room in once piece, although Emma's anger had returned. It was short-lived, however, because honestly, why dwell on something like that when the girl you're with was still laughing her ass off and smiling ear to ear.

"You should have seen your face though, it was like" Regina said, making a mock-frightened face that was too exaggerated to actually be Emma's at the time.

"Alright, alright you've had your fun. Now where's the booz-" Emma started but was interrupted when Regina's lips crashed down upon hers.

Regina's lips were soft and smooth, like a rose petal. But Emma didn't have time to think about that, because Regina's tongue was sliding over her closed lips and Emma's brain short circuited. She parted her lips, allowing the other girl's velvet tongue entrance. Emma rested her hands on the brunette's slim hips just as the kiss broke, leaving both girls breathless.

"Well, you are a very good kisser, Miss Swan," Regina stated. Emma didn't reply. She needed air. Now.

The blonde turned, stepping through the door of their room and into the crisp night, feeling the space settle between herself and Regina. She crossed the parking lot when she heard heavy steps coming up behind her. Regina was jogging to catch up.

"I've never had someone walk out on me after a kiss like that before!" Regina chuckled. Emma flung herself around to face her. "What? Emma, I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it!"

"You thought I'd like it? You kissed me just because you thought I would like it?! Regina, god!" Emma spun on her, rage coursing through her veins.

"Emma, chill, I kissed you because I _wanted_ to kiss you. It felt like the right thing to do in the moment." Regina tried to reason, but Emma was having none of it.

"You can't just go around kissing people like that. Kissing _me_ like that! You don't understand!"

"What's not to understand? You like me, I like you. It's simple." Regina's voice had softened a bit.

" Ugh, things can't always be so black and whi- wait… did you just say you liked me?" The blonde turned to face the other girl, shock pasted over her face.

"Like, Em. I like you. Why else would I run away to Florida with you?" Regina stated like the answer was obvious.

"I mean, I don't know. I just- I thought-"

"You're really cute when you stumble like that, dear." Regina chuckled, pulling the blonde close. Emma felt warm arms circle her waist, pulling her close. "I'd really like it if I could kiss you again. Would that be ok with you?"

All Emma could do was nod. In that moment, she couldn't think. Her brain had shut down completely as she watched Regina get closer. She shut her eyes as the two shared their second kiss of the night. Only this time when they parted, Emma didn't have a meltdown. She smiled shyly and followed as Regina tugged her by the hand back into their room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- This chapter is NSFW. This is the turning point where the story is rated M, though this chapter isn't very graphic, later chapters will be. Just a heads up!

—

Emma rolled over in the bed and groaned. Of all the beds she's ever slept in, this one was by far the most uncomfortable. Squinting against the bright light of the room, Emma noticed that she was alone. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Regina wasn't in the bathroom either. Emma got up and padded her way over to the tiny bathroom. Just as she placed her toothbrush in her mouth she heard the door open, leaning back to see Regina enter with a cafeteria tray full of food. The blonde gave a little wave before continuing to brush her teeth.

"For as shitty as this dump is, they had a good choice of breakfast foods down there." Regina stated, placing the tray on the small table beside the bed. "I'm not totally sure what you like so I got a little bit of everything basically." She said, busying herself with setting the food out for the two of them to feast on. Emma emerged from the bathroom and made her way over to the table. She smiled shyly, remembering the events of the previous night. "Eat up! We have to hit the road if you want to get to Richmond at a decent time." Regina said, making herself a plate and beginning to eat. Emma sat opposite her and began doing the same.

The drive to Savannah was long and grueling. But they had made it. After finding a room and storing their things, the girls changed into their bathing suits and headed off to find a beach to relax at for the remainder of the night.

"This looks like a fine beach." Regina said as she walked up to where the sand met the pavement. She took a few steps out before noticing that Emma was not following. She turned around and looked at the blonde, who was standing on the pavement, sandals in hand and a huge goofy grin on her face. "Why do you look like that?" the brunette chuckled.

"Um," Emma looked down and then back up again, her sea green eyes twinkling in the light from the setting sun, "I've never actually been to a beach before."

"You what? You've never been to a beach? You're kidding!" Regina exclaimed, stepping closer.

"I'm not kidding. None of my foster families ever took me to one, and I never lived close enough to go to one myself." Emma confessed. Regina was silent for a moment before closing the distance between the two of them. She placed a soft, light kiss on Emma's lips before taking her hand and tugging her to take a step onto the sand. Emma grinned again.

"Oh my god, its so warm! And soft! I just- I never thought thats what sand felt like!" The blonde exclaimed, looking down to where she was burying her feet into the golden sand. Regina tugged her arm again.

"Lets go, goofball. I want to show you the water."

The two girls walked hand in hand to the edge of the water, where the waves kissed the sand over and over again. Emma thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She took a step further and watched as the ice cold water washed over her sandy feet.

"God, that's cold!" Emma said, turning to look at the brunette behind her.

"Well what did you expect, bath water?" Regina chuckled back. Emma turned back to look out into the vast expanse of the water, spotting a ship sailing along far enough out for it to be little more than a dot to her eyes. She felt warm arms snake around her middle, and placed a hand over them.

"Is this ok?" Regina whispered in her ear, eliciting a delightful shiver down the blonde's spine. Emma closed her eyes and nodded. There was something about where they were in that moment. The sound of the waves crashing in. The smell of the salty water. The slight breeze causing goosebumps on her skin. She loved it, all of it. And in that moment, she knew without a doubt that she loved Regina Mills too.

—

The setting sun had finally dropped beneath the horizon, giving way to the moon and stars. The girls found themselves laying on their backs in the sand on the beach, staring up at the millions of white dots in the sky, the only sound being the waves as they never ceased to crash. Regina rolled over towards Emma and propped her head on her hand.

"Tell me a secret." She said.

"A secret? What kind of secret?" Emma turned and mimicked Regina's position, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"I don't know, a secret! Tell me a secret from your childhood."

"Ok? Let me think." Emma said, laying back down fully into the sand. She thought for a moment. She didn't have many secrets worth telling, she thought. Most were too depressing to share, or just not that interesting. "Well, when I was found on the side of the road when I was a baby, I was found with a baby blanket. It's white with purple stitching. And my name is stitched into it. I guess that's how they knew what to name me. Anyways, I've managed to keep it hidden away through home after home so no one would touch it. I used to take it out when I was really sad, and wrap myself in it. I don't know why, it was just comforting I guess." She finished. Regina was silent for a moment.

"Do you still have it?" She asked finally.

"Yes…Is that silly? I mean, I'm technically an adult now, with a baby blanket from when I was born."

"I don't think it's silly at all. Will you show me later?"

"Sure." Emma replied. A silence fell over them again.

"Was it tough? Growing up in the system I mean." The brunette asked, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving Emma. Emma was silent for a long time, trying to think of how to answer.

"Yes and no. I mean, I can only speak for myself and what I went through. Most of the families I was placed with were just in it for the money. They didn't care about the kids. And the kids were always so brutal. I mean, I get it. We were all going through the same shit, you know? We didn't know how to handle it, so we took it out on each other. There was this one family though, when I was about 4. I was their only foster kid. They were so nice to me, I thought they truly loved me. I was happy with them. They treated me as more than just a paycheck and a mouth to feed."

"What happened to them?" Regina asked. Emma's eyes began to fill with tears and she forced herself to choke them back down. She had done her crying over them, she refused to shed another tear. With a sniff, Emma answered.

"They got pregnant. They were apparently told they could never have kids of their own but they…they got pregnant. They only wanted one kid so I was out." Emma finished with a sigh.

"Emma, I am so-"

"Please don't. Don't say you're sorry. Just-please don't." Emma closed her eyes and blurted out. She didn't want pity. She saw pity in everyones eyes when she told them that she was an orphan. She didn't think she could bare to see pity in Regina's eyes as well, let alone hear it in her voice. Regina was silent for a long while. She had layed back down in the sand.

"Want to hear a secret of mine?" Regina whispered softly that Emma could barely hear it. She nodded in response and shifted on her side, propping her head up like she had before. She watched as Regina took a deep breath and blew it out. She looked nervous. It was a new look for her, Emma thought. She had never seen the brunette look anything but completely composed at all times.

"I'm breaking your number one rule." Regina whispered into the night. Emma was confused. Her rule? She didn't have a rule…did she?

"Regina, I'm confused."

"The day you agreed for me to follow you on this trip, dear. You walked into class and told me I could come but you had a rule. I couldn't fall in love with you…I'm falling in love with you, Emma Swan." Emma let out a small gasp and stared down into bright orbs that refused to meet her own. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach at the brunettes confession and she knew the time was now to tell Regina she felt the same. Looking down upon the other girl, Emma was no longer scared. Regina was visibly nervous, that much was obvious. But hearing her confess that she's falling in love with her made every last nerve leave the blonde's body.

"Allow me to let you in on a little secret, Regina Mills," Emma began with a whisper, a smile slowly creeping across her lips. She grabbed Regina's hand with her free one and intertwined their fingers. She lifted her head and used her hand to guide Reina's chin, forcing their eyes to meet, and then propped her head up once more. "I've been falling for you since the day you made me climb onto your roof." Emma confessed with a full blown grin. She watched as the worry in Regina's eyes dissipated.

For a moment Emma thought Regina might cry, but the moment passed when the other girl suddenly pushed her down into the sand, crawling on top of her. Regina straddled Emma's thighs, her hands on either side of Regina's head.

"Is this ok?" Regina whispered tentatively. Emma only got the chance to nod once before Regina's body crashed down on hers, much like the waves behind them. Lips and teeth gnashed together in a sloppy but feverish kiss.

"I've wanted this for so long" Emma proclaimed breathlessly as they broke apart.

"Tell me what you wanted, dear." Regina said between wet kisses down the pale column of the blonde's neck. Emma let out a soft moan.

"Fuck. Everything!" She shrieked as Regina bit into her collar bone hard. This was everything that Emma wanted, but she didn't want it there, on a beach, with sand that could end up in…places. "Regina, hey, lets go back to the room." Emma stated quietly. She moved to get up, the brunette following her, grabbing her hand. The air around them was charged with energy and tension as they walked the short distance back to the hotel.

—

Once they were in the door they were back on each other. The sound of their head breathing filled the room. Regina lifted her own shirt over her head and Emma's hands were on her smooth, tanned skin instantly. She trailed her fingers up the other girl's sides, feeling the goosebumps that rose in their wake.

"I want you" Emma confessed wantonly, her voice becoming husky from need. She watched as Regina backed away with a smirk. She stared as she unbuttoned and dropped her pants to the floor, stepping out of them. She wore only her black bra and matching panties. Finally, Regina's legs hit the bottom of the bed and she crawled backwards up it, her eyes never once leaving green orbs.

"Then come get me."


	9. Chapter 9

The early morning rays of dawn were peeking through the gap in the shotty hotel room curtain. Emma had yet to sleep, though she could hear the soft purring coming from the sleeping brunette next to her. Her body refused to shut down and drift into slumber after the night the two girls had spent together. A night filled with feverish love making that ended only just barely an hour before. Emma still felt the blissful after effects.

Never for a moment had Emma ever thought she would end up where she was now. Laying naked in a bed with a girl who she was sure she was now irrevocably in love with. Nothing could change how she felt in that moment.

She thought about what the day held for them. It would take them just over four hours to finally get to Tallahassee. They would have to find a place to stay until they could figure out something more permanent, like an apartment. And, of course, jobs. While Regina insists she still has enough money to last them, Emma has just about depleted her savings. Between hotels and food, she knew once they settled, a job was going to be pretty much top priority. These thoughts excited her. Having someone close to her, starting her life over and how she wanted to live it, everything combined ignited a flame deep in her belly.

She felt Regina stir next to her, a warm, soft arm slipped across her pale stomach and pulled her closer to the other body in the bed.

"Mmm, why are you awake?" Regina's husky, sleep ridden voice sounded through the otherwise quiet hotel room. The sound caused a shiver to wreck through Emma's body. She had hoped that Regina hadn't felt it but judging by the smirk that crept up across her lips she had.

"Just couldn't sleep, excited I guess." Emma replied. She let out a gasp when Regina quickly moved to straddle the blonde.

"Tell me what is exciting you, dear."

"Um…I think my brain just short circuited." Emma replied. Regina chuckled and places a playful kiss to the tip of a pale nose.

"Tell me." Regina demanded.

"We will be in Tallahassee today. We get to start all over. A new life. A life that _we_ choose. It's crazy, isn't it?"

"It's not crazy, dear. It's exciting." Regina replied with a smile. She jumped off the side of the bed and grabbed Emma's hand, tugging lightly. "Come on now, lets shower. We smell like sex." Regina smirked and Emma gave a hearty laugh, following the other girl into the bathroom where they would undoubtedly make love again.

—

The drive to Florida was charged with excitement. The girls talked of the type of jobs they wanted to search for, what type of apartment they wanted and how much they could pay for rent. Emma felt on top of the world.

Growing up in the system meant she never knew when she would be re-homed. A whole new family to get used to. A new school, new friends, though she never really made friends until Regina. This new start was everything she had ever dreamed of. Nothing could stop them now.

They pulled up to a small motel just outside of Tallahassee.

"Please let me pay for this one, Em. Save your money, you know I have my card and can afford it." Regina said pulling her purse out of the backseat. Emma agreed to let Regina pay for the room and watched as she sauntered into the motel lobby. Emma stepped out of the car and lit a cigarette, thinking of what the day held for them. They agreed to drop their things off in the room and spend the day putting applications in at as many places that were hiring as they could find.

—

The next morning, Emma woke to a banging on the door of the motel room they were staying in. She forced her eyes open and glanced at the bedside clock. Seven in the morning. The banging happened again and Emma sprang from the bed, throwing pants on over her bare legs.

"What the fuck? Regina wake up."

"What's going on?" Regina asked, her voice laden with sleep.

"I don't know." Emma replied as she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole with one eye. "There's a fucking cop out there with some woman!" she whispered. Regina was already up and by her side when Emma threw the door open. Regina gasped when she saw who stood behind the officer.

"Regina Mills?" The officer asked. Regina stayed silent. Emma turned to face the other girl, confusion written all over her face. She watched as the strong, confident girl that she knew Regina to be visibly became terrified. "Regina, you need to come with me." The officer finished. This snapped Emma out of whatever it was that had a hold on her.

"Says who?" Emma replied, stepping in front of Regina, protecting her.

"Says her mother." The woman that had been standing behind the officer with an evil smirk on her face replied, stepping in front of the cop. "Thank you, Graham, I can take it from here." She said to the man, who nodded and walked back towards his squad car. "Cora Mills, and you are?" The woman stuck her hand out for Emma to take. Emma didn't move or say a word however. She was confused at what was happening. "Now, Regina, you've had your fun. It's time to come home." Cora said after it was clear she wasn't going to get a response out of the blonde.

"I want to stay here, mother." Regina finally spoke, though her voice was quivering and small.

"That's not an option, Regina. Now grab your things and let's go."

"How did you even find us?" Emma asked, suddenly finding her voice.

"I have a tracker on Regina's car. You think I would let my own teenaged daughter have a car without knowing exactly where she is at all times? And I can see her credit card purchases. When she didn't come home last week I checked her statements and watched where she was driving. I agreed to let her have her fun, but enough is enough" she turned to face the brunette, "You're coming home. Now."

"Mother please, I want to stay with my girlfriend!" Regina pleaded with Cora.

"Girlfriend?" Her mother spat out the word like it was dirty.

"Girlfriend?" Emma asked, a smile creeping up on her lips despite the situation they had found themselves in.

"Well, yeah. Aren't we?" Regina asked, her smile mimicking the blonde's.

"That's enough!" Cora boomed. "This has gone on long enough. Regina, get in the car. NOW!"

Regina jumped at the sound of Cora's voice. She turned to walk back into the room, starting to gather her things as tears poured from her eyes. Emma noticed what she was doing and ran over to her, trying to grab the things out of her hands.

"Regina, please! You don't have to go! Stay with me!" She pleaded, her own tears coming out in fat, hot streams.

"Emma, please. I have to go. I know you don't understand. I have to."

"You don't! You can stay here with me! You're 18 Regina, she can't make you!" Emma was crumbling in front of everyone's very eyes.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I love you, remember that." Regina said, lifting her suitcase and walking towards the door.

"What am I going to do? I have no money left!" Emma yelled, panic dripping from her words.

"You should have thought about that before running off with my daughter. Regina, get in the car. We will have yours shipped back to Boston." Cora stated. Emma watched as Regina walked, her head hanging low, to her mother's car. She turned to look back at Emma, tears still splashing down her cheeks.

"Stay with me! Please, just stay with me!" Emma screamed from the doorway. Regina turned and got into the car without looking back again. When the door was shut and the engine turned on, Emma ran out into the gravel, not caring that she wore nothing on her feet and the rocks were stabbing into the soles of her feet. "Stay with me!" She screamed again as she watched the car pull out onto the road. She dropped to her knees right there in the lot. A guttural scream ripped through her body as she wailed for the love that she had just lost.

—

A/N - I know this chapter is a bit shorter but there's a reason for that. I had to leave it there. There will be a time jump in the next chapter and we will begin learning exactly what happened to SQ after Regina left!


End file.
